


Big Sister Knows Best

by KamuSusanoo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: Being a Mate is exhausting.Being a little brother is even more so.





	Big Sister Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> MiwaKai is A Bad Ship but I cannot get off that train  
> Originally Written 7/24/2014
> 
> One of my friends told me that Miwa had a big sister in the manga. I had to make her up from scratch but I can only imagine she's more blunt but just as caring as her little brother.

Miwa pressed the front door closed, leaning just enough of his weight against it to hold him up. He held the knob so the door wouldn’t click as it closed. The lights were off. What time was it? It was a stupid question, it was well after one in the morning, he was exhausted. Too exhausted to dodge the squeaky string of steps up to his room. He locked the door the second he felt it make contact with the frame and slid down it, letting out as quiet a sigh as he could. Could he sleep on the sofa again? Would his parents buy the ‘I fell asleep playing mobile games again, no it’s not a problem’ excuse? Probably, but he would feel bad lying to them. Again.

He felt a buzz in his pocket. He knew who it would be from, no one else texted him this late at night. He swiped his screen unlocked

Mail From: Toshiki  
Sub: Aichi

I’m sure we can find him. We don’t need to worry.

Miwa felt his head lull down slightly. It wasn’t Aichi he was worried about in all this. He looked at a decorative, but artificial, plant his mom had put near the door. They’d used to have a real plant there, but his mom was atrocious at caring for them, and had killed several. He sighed deeply and touched one of the leaves. The plastic didn’t give him much comfort.

“There you are, Taishi-chan.”

Neither did that.

 

“Nee-san,” he stood up quickly, trying his best not to look distracted, or tired, or anything, really, “Were you…”

“I was waiting for you,” she danced down the steps in a second, her short, blonde hair- cut just below her ear- bobbed up and down. Her eyes, more silver than his gray, were locked firmly on her brother with each step. Her night tank top hung loose off one shoulder, the same one she had hooked onto her waist when she hit the bottom step. “I heard the door.” He was confounded as to how, he’d taken the up most care in closing it, “The screen door,” she clarified, noticing his confusion. He let out a quiet noise. He always forgot the screen door. “Come on little one,” slung her arm over his shoulder and pulled him along with caring, sisterly, force.

Within a few seconds, he found himself sat in the kitchen, the ceiling lights, a glass of lemonade in front of him, a whimsical purple bendy straw. “It’s Toshiki again, isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question. It’s not a question when you already know the answer.

Miwa nodded and spun his drink lazily. He unzipped and shrugged off his pink hoodie, leaving him only a loose fitting magenta t-shirt , “Yeah,” he answered, unnecessarily. “He was having another moment.”

“Why don’t you just dump him, Taishi-chan?”

He blew a few bubbles in his drink, “You can’t dump someone you’re not dating.”

She blew a lazy strand of hair off her face, “Whatever, if you’re not dating him, which, by the way, mom and dad think you are, that makes your life a whole lot easier. Just drop him like the bad habit he is.”

He took a quick drink from his cup, “It’s … not that easy.”

She grabbed a marshmallow from a package she had grabbed while he wasn’t paying attention, and pelted him with a few of them, “Not more of this 'unrequited love’ bullcrap, Taishi-chan. You’re better than that.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re engaged.” He glanced down at a few of the marshmallows that had landed on the table, he popped one in his mouth and chewed it slowly. “You’re smart, you’re on top of everything, I’m… just…”

His sister cut him off. He didn’t know when she’d gotten there, but she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a hug. “You’re brilliant, you’re helpful, you have a smile that lights up a room, and you can do so much better.”

Miwa dug his hands into her tank top, doing his best to choke back tears that refused to be held back. “It’s just so hard, Tenshi, I don’t get it. I do my best for everyone, I do my best for him, but it’s not good enough,” he let out a low, gasping noise, “I’m just not good enough.”

“It’s ok, Taishi-chan,’ she rubbed the back of his head softly, “You’re plenty good enough,”

 

“Then why,” he stopped, taking an awkward, gasping breath, “doesn’t he love me?”

“He’s a dick, Taishi-chan. He’s the one whose not good enough for you.”

“Then why, why do I-”

“Because love is dumb, Taishi-chan.” She wiped his cheeks as clean as she could, given his continued sobs, “But that’s what makes it so great. It’s a crap shoot. Sometimes you get someone great. Sometimes, you get Toshiki Kai.”

He moved his hands from their previous grasping position and wrapped them around his sister in a tight sibling hug. “Thanks, Nee-san.”

“Anytime, Taishi.” She patted him on the shoulder, “ But let’s try to limit how often this happens. This is the second time this week and it’s only Tuesday.”

“I know,”

“And the third time this month, and it’s only the fourth.”

“It’s definitely the tenth.”

“Whatever.” She pushed him back into his chair. Finish your drink and actually to to bed. I’m not letting you sleep on the sofa again.”

Miwa shook his head and took a sip from his zany purple bendy straw.


End file.
